bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 June 2016
01:55 lets go 01:55 come at me with ur BS kalon 01:57 paca run 01:57 theres some time left 01:57 45 sefonds 01:57 I'll smoke bomb 01:58 wait 01:58 WHAT 01:58 IT JUMPED TO 27 01:58 sounds bad 01:58 really salon? 01:58 hi linathan 01:58 Hey 01:58 hi lina 01:59 Kalon is pulling Amu Yomoses on us\ 01:59 >Amu Yomos 01:59 >Yomoses 01:59 ._. 01:59 * Pacapound pushes zest lightly 01:59 Amu Yunos can split the sea? 01:59 * Zestna runs 01:59 * Pacapound chases zest 01:59 GOD COME ON 02:00 I JUST came out of the camp 02:00 and its like i never went back to begin with 02:00 definitely pulling amu yomoses 02:00 ._. 02:00 fyi there's no god in demon's realm 02:00 * Zestna runs 02:00 fiddling with time 02:00 OH MY KM 02:01 JUST REGAIN HEALTH 02:01 happy now zest? 02:01 spirit and what... 02:01 lel 02:02 because KM is in the demon realm 02:02 er 02:02 whats left of him. 02:02 kalon=KM? 02:02 karna masta 02:02 why is salon randomly ESing me 02:03 GLC coming in 3 seconds 02:03 no 02:03 30 02:03 screw u timer 02:03 stop fiddling with time Kalon that's Amu's job 02:04 oh great 02:04 u got GLC'd? 02:04 GLC and empty seal are coming at the same time. 02:04 might work out for u 02:04 dont mitigate 02:04 nyami lived 02:04 again 02:04 by herself 02:04 lol 02:04 stealth = essential buff 02:04 now i did 4x the damage you did 02:05 lol 02:05 cuz i was stuck in the camp for 5 minutes 02:05 xD 02:05 now if only there's a stealth unit that give mitigation 02:05 nah 02:06 anyway 02:06 i gotta go 02:06 Adra u take over the room 02:06 eh? 02:06 okie 02:06 gnight 02:06 nite 02:06 * Pacapound sets out some milk for adra 02:06 myulk :) 02:07 * Adrastia drinks pacas myulk 02:13 wao glc helped me 02:13 1unit ded 5 alive 02:14 lel 02:22 back 02:22 welp 02:22 time to rage. 02:23 Zestna can I add u? 02:25 oh my god, what is this rng. 02:25 What happened? 02:26 Mildran Karna Masta killed Tilith on the second turn TWICE now 02:26 that's just not right 02:27 I don't play Japan lol 02:27 Oh! 02:27 Hi Infer! 02:27 this dungeon will be permentantly embedded in my heart even AFTER i beat it 02:27 hey mono 02:28 Rejiti can I add u? 02:30 when u have too maimy bb frogz 02:30 u don't want to spend em 02:30 Hayden lvl pls.... 02:31 my lv ism299 02:31 Can I add u? 02:31 sure 02:31 Id ? 02:32 say, doesnt Mildran KM have a pentaly for using too much BB/SBB? 02:32 640724182 02:32 Probably 02:32 I thought i heard something about his BB lowering due to using over 4 bb/sbb or something 02:32 eyy mono 02:33 Brb sent u f request! 02:33 i cry when i have no gems remaining 02:34 but if i want to summon most of the gems go to unit and items qwq 02:39 Jayden youre FL is at max capacity? 02:43 FL? 02:43 Friend list 02:43 ill double check 02:44 ight do it again 02:44 Ok brb 02:45 F request sent completed xD 02:45 Send me daily gifts xP 02:46 I'm daily gifter ! 02:46 GOD DANG IT 02:47 Ign Black 02:47 i need to make more space 02:47 but 02:48 what is a guideline to remove pals 02:48 because idk who to remove xP 02:48 I week not active delete 02:51 Jayden accept asap then dont forget to gift me ! 02:52 �� 02:52 on it 02:52 What on it ? 02:56 J a y d e n ! 02:58 Nyanlime got HR +3 FH will ends in 1 hr 02:58 ok 03:02 how are you guys? 03:02 alive 03:02 noice 03:03 *patiently waits for omni sirius and mifune* 03:03 hi 03:03 hello blast 03:03 hey sul 03:03 * Adrastia drinks milk 03:03 hai blasty 03:04 ... 03:04 was that my milk 03:04 nope 03:04 ok 03:06 might rank up to ascended tonight 03:06 hype lol 03:12 yup she did 03:12 :/ 03:14 .. 03:14 I just found Suljko in Raid 03:15 *leeching intensifies :3* 03:15 Das so boo, nyan. 03:17 Lin? 03:18 Lin, PM'd ;) 03:21 * Dark Ice Lexida lifts history in hand 03:22 * Dark Ice Lexida crushes it and erases it 03:22 :o 03:22 gone....forever 03:22 Lex scawy 03:23 just the daily clearing of ones browser history 03:23 * Dark Ice Lexida vanishes 03:23 Eeep... 03:24 http://imgur.com/jDfZUse I'm totally helping 03:25 Just the things you find on the dark side of the interwebs 03:25 Lex? 03:25 yes? 03:25 PM 03:25 okie 03:26 Eeeep... ;; 03:27 sorry bout that 03:27 wifi had a minor heart attack 03:28 I see 03:31 HIKI!! 03:31 * Dark Ice Lexida re-logs back into everything due to history wipe 03:31 Hiki hiki, finally my questing squad helped me cleared dat ggc~ 03:31 history wipe? 03:31 what ggc 03:31 broswer hiissssstory 03:31 i dont want to know what you were searching lex 03:32 browser* 03:32 Its called 03:32 Deviantart 03:32 And hooboy 03:32 if you go to the darkside 03:32 avant 03:32 ._. 03:32 NO 03:32 what about avant? 03:32 The good thing is now I have to work for Atro, Lara, and Avant 03:32 * Nyonne cries 03:32 * Dark Ice Lexida ECH out of existence 03:32 What, Lex had dA. 03:32 ? 03:33 I can't stop 03:33 lex 03:33 writing sassy into my reports 03:33 toomuchsass 03:33 you want one of my avants? 03:34 i already have one 03:34 ok 03:34 which is 5* 03:34 btw 03:34 i dont feel like raising it 03:34 did you play this game? 03:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=so5E7Y6yVqc 03:34 BRUH 03:34 this game 03:34 ......I mean do you have deviantart account lex? 03:34 is so old 03:34 lmao 03:35 BEST MARO AND LUIGI 03:35 well 03:35 i havnt played dream team or paper jam yet 03:35 partners in time was good 03:35 so bowsers inside story is in 1st place atm 03:35 superstar saga 03:35 i mean i like all of them 03:35 well... 03:35 O wao 03:35 2 people died 03:35 i watched chuggaaconroy play it (y) 03:36 nyan 03:36 what is after jed batch 03:36 sames 03:36 is it laberd or avant 03:37 Idk Hiki 03:37 I'm hoping to get a 3DS :c 03:37 And then Boring Frontier lawl 03:37 tfw no 3ds 03:37 hiki 03:37 tfw im falling behind in games 03:37 the essential games for 3ds 03:37 > no 3ds 03:38 are 03:38 super smash bros 03:38 * Nyonne goes to find a bottle of salt 03:38 kid icarus uprising 03:38 and one of the fire emblem games 03:38 I eanna play Clash! Duel Carnival... 03:38 This guy is sitting at camp expecting me to kill Kalon 03:38 i want to play 03:39 im missing out on kirby to....and pokemon 03:39 pokemon obv 03:39 kid icarus: uprising 03:40 I'm happy 03:40 lolno 03:40 3.14 03:40 pi 03:40 waiting for 03:40 persona 5 03:40 i want to try bravely second 2016 06 22